


Adrenaline

by whynotwayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotwayhaught/pseuds/whynotwayhaught
Summary: Waverly Earp has been missing for months, and everyone began to give up. Until one anonymous tip lead Deputy Haught and Sheriff Nedley to an abandoned factory, overtaken by the local Purgatory thugs.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the two officers approached their point of interest, the redhead stopped in her tracks when she notices a ripped up ‘Missing’ poster taped to the electrical post beside them “That’s her?” she asked the older sheriff.

He grabbed the paper and looked at it thoroughly. “Yep. Waverly Earp. You weren’t here when she got kidnapped. I hired you to help us find her, but we had to close the case, so you never got a chance to work with us on it.” Handing the paper to the deputy, he continued walking up to the door of the rusty abandoned factory in front of them.

“She’s…beautiful. Why’d they close the case?” She asked, three steps behind him. Eyes locked on the poster of the missing girl.

He turned back around, grabbing a crowbar behind the redhead “It ran cold. We lost suspects and lacked evidence. Wynonna, her sister, hasn’t stopped looking for her. Hell, I wouldn’t either. This case…was very odd.”

“Odd? How?” Her eyes still fixated on the paper

“It was more than just a kidnapping. She just disappeared.”

“Do you think she’s alive?”

“I think she is, but after a few months of no leads and evidence, people just lose hope. Anyway, let’s get back to the task at hand. Are you ready, Deputy Haught?” He handed the redhead the rusty crowbar and signaled to the door.

Clearing her throat and folding the paper into her padded jacket. “Yeah Sheriff Nedley, I’m ready.”

“Okay, listen. You’re going to pry open the door and get your gun out once I kick the door down, we don’t know who or what is on the other side.” 

“Got it.” Using all her strength, Haught opened up the rusted door, pulled out her gun and rushed in with the sheriff into the factory

“Hands up!- Wait…”

“It’s empty?”

“Shh! Get down!” He whispered as he signaled Haught to hide behind the barrels next to them “The Spades…”  
They both peeked over the barrels to see a group of thugs “The Spades?” The deputy whispered

“The local thugs of Purgatory, their kingpin is Jack. We’ve been trying to track him down for years and he’s been here this whole time?” Nedley looking confused as he looks at his surroundings. “How did we miss this?

“Should I call for back up? There’s too many of them to take on with just the two of us.”

“Hey! Who’s there?” One of the thugs yelled

“Shit! Get down!” Nedley said hastily. 

“Boss! We got trouble here!” The group of thugs pulled out their weapons and began to search the area.

“Nicole! Call backup! Now!” 

The nervous redhead grabbed her radio from her shoulder and signaled to the station. “Dispatch, this is Deputy Haught, badge number 1359! We need back up at the old toy factory on 39th and Rosebury!”

“Back up is on the way, Deputy.”

“Haught! Stay where you are, don’t move! Remember your training! Wait for my signal!”

Haught’s hands shaking with her gun in her hands, sweat dripping down her forehead and onto the ground, trying to keep quiet as her breath gets heavier.

“We know you’re here! No need to hide, we just want to talk!” One of the thugs laughed.

“Yeah talk, and by talk we mean blow your brains out! Ha!”

“Jimmy shut up! They don’t need to know that!”

“Oops, sorry…”

You could hear the sirens from outside the factory walls and the hushed screams of the officers rushing in through all sides.

“Oh shit! They called backup! Let’s get outta here fellas! Don’t forget about the girl!”

“Haught, now!” Nedley got up from behind the barrel and started shooting.

“Forget about the girl! We gotta go!” The thugs all scattered in different directions as the deputy began nervously shooting around them.

The fellow officers barged in, guns ready to fire. “Wait! They’re gone. Put your weapons down officers.”

“Sheriff…can you hear that?” The deputy heard faint yelling from the other side of the door across the factory. A woman’s voice.

“Go check it out, Haught. You two! Go with her.” Nedley signaled two fellow officers to follow the her.

The deputy and the two officers followed the scream across the room, the wind entering through the broken windows and giving the officers a chill as they came to the door.

“It’s locked.” One officer said.

“Not for long. Stand back.” Haught signaled the officers and kicked her way through the rusted lock on the door.

As they entered the room, you could still hear the faint sobbing of a women, brown haired and light eyed. Her hands tied and a rag around her mouth. Screaming Help over the fabric in her mouth.

“Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!” Both officers ran out of the room, leaving Haught and the woman alone.

“Jesus Christ, what did they do to you? Don’t worry, we’re the police, we’re here to help. I’ll untie you.” The deputy untied the woman and took the rag from her mouth and threw it on the floor. “Wait a second.” She took the paper from her pocket and stared at it, surprised to see a resemblance. “Waverly Earp?”

The woman looked up, tears in her eyes. Leaving the deputy shocked.

Haught ran up to the door, searching for the Sheriff. “Nedley! It’s her! Waverly Earp!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly Earp has been missing for months, and everyone began to give up. Until one anonymous tip lead Deputy Haught and Sheriff Nedley to an abandoned factory, overtaken by the local Purgatory thugs.

Chapter 2

“Hey hey. Can you hear me?” The deputy asked as she brushed Waverly’s hair away from her face and over her ear, she flinched at first but became calm at the redheads touch. “You’re gonna be okay.” Haught smiled “My name is Nicole Haught, I’m the deputy.”

The light-haired women looked down and smirked at the floor. Her wrists covered with bruises and rope burns from being tied up for so long.

“Deputy?” The EMT asked. “Are you going to stay in the ambulance with her?”

She cleared her throat, stood up and brushed off her pants. “No, I have to-“ She was interrupted by a tug on her arm.

“Stay…please.” Waverly asked, with a dry throat and shivered body.

“Okay.” Nicole smiled and sat back down. “You’re cold. Here, take my jacket.” She took her padded jacket off and lightly placed it across Waverly’s shoulders.

****

“Deputy!” Nedley yelled and signaled to Haught to enter the hall from Waverly’s hospital room. “Did you get any information from her yet?”

“No Sheriff. It’s going to take awhile, I need to go easy on her. She’s been through a lot and needs time to get back into the swing of things. Back to normal life.”

“There’s no such thing as a normal life in Purgatory, Nicole.” He said firmly. “Anyway, I called her sister and she’s on her way. Try to get something from her soon, we need to start the investigation and open this case back up.”

“Yes sir. I’ll try.” Nicole huffed and went back into the dimly lit room. 

“Deputy?” Waverly asked and sat up from her hospital bed

“Hey! Relax, lay down okay?” Nicole rushed to her side and put a pillow against her back. “If you need anything, let me know okay? I’m going to be watching over you for now.” She grabbed a water bottle from the side table and handed it to Waverly. “By the way,” She smiled. “You can call me Nicole.”

“Thank you…Nicole.” She smiled lightly, sipping from her bottle of water.

“Waverly? Can I ask you some questions about…what happened?” Nicole gave her a look of reassurance, letting her know that she’s in a safe place.

“Yeah, but I don’t remember much. Only scattered memories.”

“Anything helps. So, what do you remember about when you were first abducted?” The deputy took out her notebook and pen and started writing.

“Well, I was in the barn on the homestead…cleaning up the place before winter. And after that all I remember is passing out and waking up in a dark room with a horrible pain on the side of my head. I couldn’t see anything, and my legs and arms were tied up. It smelled like mold.”

“Hmm, pain on your head? You were probably knocked out from behind. No one else was home when you were in the barn?” 

“No. Wynonna and Dolls went to the range to practice shooting.”

“The factory smelt like mold, do you remember being moved to different locations?”

“Yes, but when they did they put a bag over my head. The only other thing I remember is a few thugs say something about not having enough room for me…the rest is a blur.”

“Stop right there officer! Leave my sister alone, you’re gonna ask her questions right after she escaped?” Wynonna barged in, interrupting the conversation.

“Escaped? If it weren’t for me and Nedley, she would still be in that factory! So before you try and disregard me, how about you thank me?”

“Wynonna! She’s trying to help!” Waverly insisted. “She saved me.”

“Don’t worry babygirl we’re gonna get you to the homestead soon.” She went up to Waverly, caressing her cheek and kissing her forehead. “You’ll be okay. We have a lot to catch up on.”

“Wynonna, Nicole saved me. I need to help them with the investigation, there’s more girls.”

“More girls?!” Wynonna and Nicole said insync, leaving the rest of the hospital silent.

“What do you mean more girls?” Nicole rushed 

“They have more girls! It wasn’t just me.”

“That’s what they meant when they said they don’t have anymore room! Oh my god. Waverly we’ll continue this later, I need to get to the station. Keep the jacket.” Nicole smiled at her and rushed out of the cold room.

“Wynonna.” The bulky figure stated. “They gave her the clear to go home.”

“Thank you, Dolls.” She took Waverly’s hand and kissed them, leaving a faint smile on her face.

“Wynonna? How long was I gone for?” She asked, snuggling into the redheads thick jacket.

“3 Months. I counted every day, every minute and every second. I spent those entire 3 months looking for clues, having Dolls ask the BBD for help. I didn’t stop looking for you, baby sister. And now this new cop shows up to town and finds you on her first anonymous tip.” Wynonna scoffed.

“She’s nice. She stayed with me in the ambulance.” She smiled and moved her hair behind her ears.

“That’s her job Waverly.” Wynonna insisted. “Let’s go home and get you back into your bed. You need rest.”

****

“Good work Deputy, but we still don’t know where those girls could be. We scouted the factory three times and that came back cold.” Nedley tossed the file in his hand towards Haught’s direction. “You need to get more info from Ms. Earp.”

“Her sister is…” She gestured and rolled her eyes. “Very protective over her sister. But it’s understandable since she’s been gone for months.”

“Exactly. So you need to make friends with Wynonna. Don’t get on her bad side, rule number one.” The grey haired officer exhaled. “It’s about time to end the day. Do you mind finishing the paperwork on Mrs. Engle’s missing cat? She keeps pestering me about that damn cat.”

“You mean the cat that hangs around the coffee shop?” Haught questioned.

“Yep. You can leave when you’re finished with that report, Deputy.” He put his hat back on its rack and locked up his private office, leaving the exhausted redhead to her typical nightly duties at the station.

“Night, Sheriff.”

“Goodnight, Nicole. First thing in the morning, go to the Earp Homestead and make friends with those girls.”

“Hmph.” Nicole smiled. “Friends, sure.” She said as she remembered the light-haired woman’s features. Her beautiful smile, cute nose and her eyes that are oh so easy to get lost into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! New chapters coming soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer! Hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter 3

“You lost the girl!” A deep voiced figure screamed through the shadows.

“Jack, we didn’t mean to…they were gonna kill us!”

“I don’t care how many of you they killed! She was the only leverage we had you idiots!” The shadowed figure took the thug by his neck and raised him over a fiery depth, with screams coming from below. “I took you from hell, and I can take you back.” He threatened with a deepened voice and demonic eyes.

“J…jack..” He choked. Trying to break his way free from the clench of Jack’s scolding grip.

“Boss, you’re gonna kill Jimmy!” The first thug screamed.

The shadowed man quickly moved to the other man, grabbing him by the collar and staring into his eyes. “I will kill your brother just like I did to your imbecilic father.” He threw both men with a great force that launched them against a nearby wall.

“Get the girl back.” He clenched his fist, entering the shadows.

“B-boss..-“ 

Jack interrupted, voice deepened and with eyes that looked like the core of the earth. “GET the Earp sister…because if we tell Bobo we lost his ‘Angel’, he’s going to kill all of us. Three times over. And if I have to rot in hell because of you idiot, oh you’ll never see daylight again.”

****

Nicole exhaled as she parked into the Earp Homestead. Taking the keys from the ignition and walking up to the front door. “Here we go.” She sighed

Before she was able to knock on the door, it forcefully opened. Stopping Nicole in her tracks.

“Officer Haught.” Wynonna said. “I knew you’d come here, to ask Waverly some more questions.” She ensued.

“I’m actually not on duty, Wynonna. So, you can call me Nicole, and I came here to check on Waverly to make sure she’s doing okay.”

“She’s doing fine.” Wynonna slammed the door, you could hear bickering on the other side.

“Wynonna! Open the door!” You could hear the soft voice of Waverly, leaving Nicole with a faint smirk.

In front of Nicole stood Waverly, smelling like clean laundry and looking as beautiful as ever. Regardless of the bruisings and cuts she has.

“Hey-Hi Waverly.” Nicole fumbled, feeling more flustered than ever. “May I come in?”

“NO!” Wynonna yelled from the kitchen.

Waverly turned and rolled her eyes. “Yes, you can come in.” She smiled. “You hungry? We just made breakfast.” She offered

Waverly, still covered in bruises and obviously still traumatized. Nicole has seen quite a few people in her condition, she can tell when someone is on the verge of breaking down. Her eyes move fast, checking behind her constantly. 

“I’m good, thank you.” Nicole smiled. “I ate already, and plus I’m just coming to check up on you. How are you feeling?”

“Hmph, you mean you’re here to get more information from my baby sister? I don’t think so, Haught.”

“Wynonna, can I talk to you?...Privately.” Waverly murmured. 

She took her sister by the hand and brought her to the other side of the wall, giving her a stern look. “Can you please be nice? She’s only trying to help.”

“It’s hasn’t even been two days since she found you, she could learn to give you some space.” Wynonna huffed

“Just please, go upstairs or something. I want to talk to her alone.”

“Fine. But if there’s any trouble, just yell. Peacemaker could use a little action.”

“Oh stop.” Waverly shrugged

Her big sister left the room, slowly and keeping her eyes locked on Nicole until she walked away.

“I’m sorry about her, she’s very uh-“

“Protective?” Nicole chuckled “Yeah…she’s very intimidating.”

“She’ll warm up to you, especially if you stick around long enough.” Waverly questioned, as she smiled and couldn’t keep her eyes off the tall redhead.

Nicole reciprocated a smile, leaving their eye contact to linger slightly longer.

“So how are you feeling after a couple night’s sleep?” She asked, examining her body looking for signs of pain

“I’m feeling a little better, everything is so surreal. I’ve been gone for 3 months and so much has changed…” She said, looking around the tiny house, as if she barely recognized it.

“Everything will go back to normal.” Nicole smiled, laying her hand on Waverly’s. “It takes time, what’s important now is that you get rest and let your injuries heal.”

“Nicole? Can I ask you something?” She asked, with a slight break in her voice.

“Of course.”

“I went back into the barn this morning…where I was attacked. And I found this...” She took a dirty and ripped playing card from her back pocket. A two of spades, with multiple drawings of knives cutting through the spades, and the name ‘Jack’ along the back of the card. 

“Let me see that.” She asked, taking the card from Waverly’s hand. “Crap, exactly what I thought. It’s Jack’s calling card…literally.”

“Jack? You mean Jack of Knives?” She stuttered

“Yes. Well now we confirmed that he was the one who took you. Can I take this to the station?” Nicole asked

“Yes, of course. But…if there a reason why it’s a two of spades?”

“Well the name of his crew is ‘The Spades’, so that’s why it’s spades. The number two on the other hand, I don’t know what that could mean…once I bring this to the examiner, we might be able to make a connection.” Nicole assured

“He’s a revenant. So he can’t get on the homestead, right?” She said in distraught tone.

“Baby sister.” Wynonna interrupted. “There is not a single revenant that can step on this land. I make sure of it.”

“Yeah but there’s always a backdoor…” Nicole said under her breath. 

“Well if they take the backdoor, they’ll just get a free ticket to hell. Now if you’re done picking my sisters brain-“

“Actually, I was just about to leave.” Nicole interrupted, feeling uncomfortable. “I’ll um…talk to you another time, Waverly.”

“I’ll walk you out.” The shorter girl insisted.

She followed her out the door, closing it behind them. “Nicole?” She asked

“I should really get going.”

“I know but, can I give you my number? I know you need more information, and I’m more than willing to help.”

“But your sister-“

“Wynonna just wants to solve this by herself.” Waverly interrupted. “But I think this case is too big for just her. I need you, Nicole.” She smiled. “I can’t let Wynonna get hurt doing this by herself…”

“Okay.” Nicole couldn’t stop smiling. “We’re going to find him and those other girls. Okay? Just get some rest and me and Wynonna will worry about the rest for now.”

“Thank you, again.” Waverly seemed so flustered, her face getting slightly red as she kept her eyes on the taller woman.

“Goodnight, Waves.”

She waved as she went back though the door, feeling a warm presence in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
